


12 Days of Supercorp

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Each chapter is a different category, but they're all the same story. I wanted to make this a cohesive fic rather than separate chapters. Catch my drift? In other words, it's probably best if it's read in order. Anyway, I saw the post on tumblr from @supercorpbb and the list was compiled by @emiliarowan, and thought I'd participate because why not?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	1. Snow/Cold

Ever since Crisis, game nights have become few and practically nonexistent. It had always been a chance for the friends and found family to relax and unwind from a stressful week in the corporate business, and alien, world.

When she destroyed the best friendship she’s ever had, Kara didn’t feel up for game nights anymore. It would just remind her of the woman she’d probably never see again.

So, after finally defeating Lex once and for all, Kara thought what better way to celebrate than having a game night? This wouldn’t be like the other game nights they had, though. No. This one would be special and grand and so much more than any other game night combined.

It had to be epic.

Kara sets down the book she was reading on the coffee table, whips out her phone from her back pocket, and leans back on the couch to call her sister.

“Alex! I need help.”

_“Well, hello to you too,” Alex deadpans._

“Hey! Sorry, I just got really excited about something and I wanted your input.”

_“Shoot.”_

“Okay. Now that we’ve finally caught a break from all the disasters of this earth post-crisis, for now at least,” Kara crosses her fingers, “I thought it would be fun to host another game night. We haven’t done one in forever and I miss everyone! Oh! And now that we literally live on the same earth as Barry and Iris and the Legends and Kate, we could invite them too! And instead of just playing games, we could also watch a movie and just talk and drink and mingle and stuff.”

_“Wow. Well that’s a lot to unpack on a Monday morning, and I haven’t even had my coffee yet,” Alex says before clearing her throat. “Kara, you do know that’s literally what all of our game nights are like already, right?”_

Kara laughs. “I know, but this time we can actually let loose and not worry about anymore threats looming over our heads. Plus, I just really miss her.”

_“I know you do, Kar,” Alex sighs. “Alright, what do you need help with?”_

And that’s how the game night of the century came to fruition.

That Friday Kara was a nervous ball of energy all day. She got replies from the Legends saying they unfortunately wouldn’t be able to make it, but Kate said she’d fly in for the weekend and Sam was visiting from Metropolis already, so she would definitely make it. She was still waiting on confirmation from Barry and Iris, but she had a good feeling.

While she was sitting at her desk, furiously typing away on her next article, she received a buzz on her phone letting her know she had an unread message. Quickly saving the next draft, she picks up her phone and pouts at what she sees.

_Hey Kara, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Iris and I can’t make it tonight. I promise we’ll make it over sometime for the holidays! Have fun and don’t worry about a thing, alright? You deserve a break._

“Damn,” she mutters to herself. “That’s okay. I still have Kate, Brainy and Nia, Alex, Sam _._ It’ll all be fine. We’ll still have fun.”

Pulling herself together, Kara finishes up her work for the day and flies home to prepare.

* * *

Kara was busy filling bowls with junk food and placing various platters of food on the table when her phone chimes from across the room. She licks the remaining cheese dust off her fingers from the Doritos she just opened, and glides over to her phone.

**_Alex:_ **

_Hey, I’m downstairs with the alcohol. Might need your strength for this._

**_Kara:_ **

_Be right there._

She races to the lobby to find Alex carrying a 12 pack of Michelob Ultra in one hand, and a bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey in the other. Behind her is a whole ass keg sitting on a trolley.

“Alex! Geez! What’s with the barrel?” Kara squeals.

“You said to go big! How was I supposed to know?”

J’onn, James, Kelly, Brainy, and Nia all walk through the door at that exact moment. They look at each other with mirth in their eyes, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“You need help with that?” James asks.

“By all means. Take it away,” Kara motions at the giant keg. “I mean, we both know I can lift it with one finger, but I’m sure your man ego needs a little boost,” she teases.

James laughs in a mocking way in response and they all manage to squeeze into the elevator.

As soon as most of the guests had arrived, they began chatting with one another and chowing down on the mounds of food Kara had prepared.

Kara was lounging on the couch with a plate full of potstickers, pizza, eggrolls, and mozzarella sticks when there was a knock on the door. “Excuse me,” she smiles politely to Nia while dusting off her crumby hands on her pants.

She opens the door without looking to see who it is, and immediately gasps and smiles. “Sam!” she barrels into the woman with a gigantic hug and closes her eyes. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much! How have you been?” she asks releasing her.

“Well, after J’onn graciously gave me my memories back, it’s been a little strange, but I’m just glad to be here,” she clears her throat and tilts her head to her right. “Look who I found, though.”

Kara couldn’t believe she was too distracted to notice someone else standing there, right beside Sam, nearly hidden by the wall. “Lena.”

“I’ll just make myself at home,” Sam touches Kara’s shoulder as she walks past her, and grins at the welcome cheers from across the room.

“I didn’t know if you were coming,” Kara says while reaching for Lena’s hand. She exhales in relief when she doesn’t pull away. “I’ve missed you.” She wordlessly plays with the raven-haired woman’s fingers while waiting for her to respond.

Shiny emerald eyes look up at her, tears threatening to fall. “I’ve missed you too. More than you know.”

Kara beams. “Well you’re here now. I’m glad.” She swings Lena’s hand back and forth, and realizing what she’s doing, she gracefully let’s go. She immediately misses her warmth.

“Me too,” she smiles back. They gaze at each other for a while, not realizing how much time is passing. Alex of course lets it be known.

“Hey!” Alex yells, waving her arms. “Get inside and sit down! We’re waiting for you two so we can start this game!”

Lena chuckles lightly when Kara moves to the side and shuts the door behind them. She helps her take off her coat and they meander over to the living area, making themselves comfortable.

The night wears on with lots of snorting from uncontrollable fits of laughter and spirits seem to be high. They needed this. _She_ needed this.

After Kara and Lena dominate everyone in charades, Kara notices thick, white flakes permeating the city outside her window. She gasps loudly with as much enthusiasm as a five-year old and yells, “Guys! It’s snowing!”

The rest of the group glances outside, but most don’t seem as thrilled as the blonde.

“Eh. I hate snow,” Nia says around a mouthful of guacamole. The look of betrayal she gets from Kara sets her slightly on edge, and she carefully swallows. “What?”

“How could you hate snow? Do you hate puppies too?”

“No, I’ve just never been a huge fan of it,” she mutters. “Especially the slushy stuff.”

Kara huffs and crosses her arms. “Well…you just…don’t know what you’re missing out on.” She turns around and opens her balcony door, then steps outside. When she makes it to the railing, Kara tilts her head back and closes her eyes. So caught up in her melancholy, she barely notices the faint click of the door behind her and the solid body coming to stand next to her.

“Hey,” Lena reaches out and touches Kara’s shoulder. “Are you okay? I didn’t realize you were so giddy about snow.” Kara opens her teary eyes and looks at her. “Oh, Kara,” she reaches forward and wipes away the tears with both thumbs, “What’s wrong?”

Kara shakes her head and smiles, “It’s nothing.”

“Kara, something’s clearly bothering you,” she lowers her hands so they’re lightly grasping her shoulders. “You can tell me.”

“We didn’t have snow on Krypton. Our climate just wouldn’t allow it. The first time seeing it after I arrived on earth, I cried. Alex thought I was such a weirdo, but I just couldn’t believe something this beautiful could exist.”

_Except you, of course. But she couldn’t say that out loud. At least not right now._

“I know the feeling,” Lena replies, releasing her hold. “Before my birth mom died, she used to take me sledding. We rarely ever got snow, but when we did, it was my favorite thing in the world.”

“That sounds amazing, Lena.”

“It was,” she says with a noticeable shiver.

“Oh shoot, you’re freezing. Here,” Kara wraps her arms around Lena and squeezes as tight as she can without crushing her, and rubs her hands back and forth against her back.

Lena laughs and asks, “What are you doing?”

“I’m warming you up. Just think of me as your very own personal space heater. At least, Alex always says that’s what I am,” Kara suddenly backs away. “Unless you don’t want me to hug you. I should’ve asked first.”

“Darling, it’s fine. Alex is right, you’re essentially the warmest person I’ve ever met. Personality included,” Lena winks.

“Well I guess I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kara grins. “Do you want to go back inside?”

“I think I’d rather stay out here for a while longer. Watch the snow fall.” Lena grabs the bottom hem of Kara’s sweater. “Is that okay?”

“Always,” Kara says before pulling her in for another hug. This time Lena is prepared so she returns the hug with just as much fervor and tucks her head in Kara’s neck. A quiet moment passes where neither one of them speaks. Thinking of the first thing that comes across her mind, Kara admits, “I’ve missed this. It feels so good to have you back here.”

“I’m glad to be back,” Lena whispers. She gets on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek.


	2. Family/Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any beta for this story, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or errors.

“Alex, hurry up!” Kara groans from the front door of her sister’s apartment. “Kelly is waiting downstairs, and I don’t know about her, but some of us are wearing thin with our patience.”

Today the Danvers sisters are bringing along the two people they love the most, to Midvale. They have a tradition during the holidays where every year they go snowmobiling. It started out when Kara first arrived on earth, and because she had to hide her powers, Jeremiah introduced her to the wonders of the snowmobile. “It’s like flying, but not as dangerous,” he had said.

“Actually, flying is the safest mode of transportation,” Alex intervened.

Jeremiah had glared at her, in the way every dad would when their kid ruined a moment, but conceded nonetheless. “Alex is right. Flying is safe, but!” he said before Alex could interrupt again, “that’s in an airplane. We can’t risk anyone seeing a teenage girl flying through the air.”

The point is, after that day it became a regular outing the family would take once there was enough snow on the ground. As long as the driver is aware of their surroundings, it made for a grand time.

“What’s taking you so long, anyway?” Kara asks. Alex steps out of her bedroom looking flustered. Kara takes one look at her and bursts into giggles.

“It’s not funny,” Alex huffs.

“It really is.”

“Kara, help me!”

Alex wobbles toward her, blindly, reaching out with her hands. She somehow managed to get her head stuck in her turtleneck sweater, not realizing the hole is about one size too small. “Who knew you had such a big head?” Kara laughs, as she makes her to her sister.

When Alex feels Kara she slaps her on the shoulder. Kara just grins and quickly pulls down hard enough so her head pops out, surprisingly without ripping the sweater in the process. When she can finally see, Alex playfully glares at her sister and says, “Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

“You’re oddly in a rush today. Usually _I’m_ the one telling you to get a move on, and you have _superpowers._ What’s up?” Alex asks, shoving her wallet in her back jeans pocket, and shucking on her puffy coat. She grabs her Dr. Martens and sits on the couch.

“Nothing, it’s just….Lena,” Kara sighs.

“Oh, _Lena,_ ” Alex feigns swooning. Kara’s cheeks redden at the insinuation. “You guys seemed pretty cozy last week.”

“We’re making up for lost time.” Alex rolls her eyes and stands up once she’s done putting on her boots. “What? She gives the best hugs…”

“Uh huh,” Alex isn’t buying it.

“Okay, fine!” Kara laments. “I just want everything to be perfect! I want her to have a good time, I don’t want to mess this up. She’s coming with us-to Midvale, Alex-and I know she’s met Eliza before, but I don’t know, it just seems like it’ll be different now. Especially after everything that’s happened. If we don’t go now, we’re going to be late and we still need to pick Lena up, and-and, she _does_ give good hugs, okay?” Kara points her finger at Alex, trying to muster all the seriousness one can after a full-fledged ramble.

“Kara, relax,” Alex walks over to her and places her hands on her shoulders. “Everything’s going to be fine. I promise mom will be on her best behavior, and Lena will have a great time.”

“Promise?” Kara pouts.

“It’s you. Of course she’ll have fun,” Alex kisses her on the cheek and drags her out the door. “But speaking of Lena…are you finally going to ask her out?”

Kara rubs her hand along the back of her neck.

“Oh my God, are you two already dating?” Alex shouts.

“Wh-what? No. What? Of course not!” Kara looks embarrassed. “Why? Why would we be dating?”

Alex looks at her like Kara just punched a puppy. “Are you kidding me right now?” They make it out of the elevator and Alex stops her with an arm before she can exit the lobby. “I honestly can’t tell if you’re serious right now, and that’s what worries me.”

Kara shifts uncomfortably but says nothing.

“Kara, I understand that a lot of shit went down, to put it bluntly, but the way you two act around each other is seriously nauseating,” Alex groans. “Okay, I’m only gonna say this once so you better listen; I’ve never heard you talk about someone more than you talk about Lena, you’re constantly thinking about her and worrying about her, you get those lovesick puppy eyes whenever she’s in the vicinity, and you’re always making excuses to touch her, whether that’s a grip on her arm or a long-ass hug. Dude, you’re in love with her.”

Kara lets out a deep breath and whispers, “I am.” Before she can comprehend what’s happening, a couple tears fall down her cheeks. “But what if she doesn’t love me back?”

“Oh, honey,” Alex sighs. “There’s no way she doesn’t. She looks at you like you hung the moon. And then some.”

“Well, I mean…I just got my friendship with her back!” She forcibly wipes away her tears. “I can’t just dump all these romantic feelings on her! It’s too soon,” Kara replies.

Alex wraps one arm around her sister’s shoulder and leads her outside. “I’m not telling you to jump her right this moment with a declaration of love or anything, but just do what feels right. Whatever pace you need, go with it, but...don’t wait too long? I can tell it’s eating you up inside, and that’s ridiculous because there’s no reason something like this should. You’re in love. You should embrace it.”

“Rao, you’re right,” Kara grins. “I’m gonna do it. I’m going to ask her out.”

* * *

She did not, in fact, ask her out. It’s not that she doesn’t want to-she wants to do it more than anything, more than she wants to scarf down a plate of potstickers, and she does that every week-but the right moment just didn’t come.

The trip was a blast and Eliza was warmth and sunshine wrapped up into one human, just what everyone needed. They munched on cookies and sipped hot chocolate once they arrived, and talked about their hopes for the new year.

Then they got to the snowmobile riding and things got dicey.

Maybe not dicey, per se, but there was a little hiccup.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Lena mutters, eyes wide, staring at the piece of machinery that could potentially get her decapitated. The amount of death threats and attempts on her life she experiences on a daily basis, and _this_ is what could kill her? _I guess that’s a pretty graphic way to go,_ she thought.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks, unsure of what the problem is, but could probably hazard a guess.

“I don’t know how to drive one of these things,” she rubs her gloved hands over her face. “God, what was I thinking? I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry, Kara. I wasted your time when you could already be out there with Kelly and Alex right now.”

“Hey, no,” Kara reassures her. “Don’t do that. I love spending time with you. It doesn’t matter if we’re riding snowmobiles or watching paint dry, Lena, as long as it’s with you nothing could be better.”

Lena ducks her head to avoid those cerulean eyes filled with stardust gazing longily back at her. She shakes her head and chuckles, “Kara, you’re too sweet.”

“Of course I am. Have you seen the amount of sugar I eat?” she smirks, making Lena laugh that deep laugh only Kara is blessed with. “Someone once told me you are what you eat.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

Their laughter dies down and they let the silence speak for a moment.

“So, I know you don’t feel comfortable riding one of these yourself,” Kara points to the hunk of machinery, “But what would you say to me driving and you sitting behind me?”

“Is that safe?”

“Perfectly safe. I’d just have to go get the two-seater back home in the shed. Jeremiah used to take me with him all the time. I didn’t ride by myself until I was probably fifteen,” Kara estimates.

“Kara, I don’t want to make you go all the way back.”

“It’s no big deal. I can fly and I have super strength, remember?”

“Right,” Lena mutters. “Won’t someone see you though?”

“Nah,” Kara waves it off. “I’ll be quick. Be right back!” Within a blink of an eye she’s gone and has taken the two snowmobiles with her. Less than a minute later she arrives with what she left for. “Ta-da!”

Lean raises her eyebrows in disbelief, and breathes, “You’re amazing.”

Kara blushes and awkwardly reaches for the helmets on the ground. She takes one while nodding at Lena and asks, “May I?” Lena squeaks out a yes before Kara places the helmet gently over raven locks and piercing emerald eyes. Once it’s on, she closes the double pane shield and pats her on the skull like a bobblehead. “You look cute.”

Lena huffs rolls her eyes while Kara puts on her own helmet. “I am not _cute_.”

Kara holds up her hands in mock surrender. “Hey, I’m just calling it like I see it.” Lena hums in disagreement. Kara sits down in the front and whips her head around. “Come on, dork, hop on.”

Lena slowly forces her feet to move and she climbs on the back. Hesitantly she wraps her arms around Kara’s stomach. “Is this okay?”

Kara nods and pats the hand gripping her tightly. She retracts it and turns the engine on before asking, “Ready?” A muffled affirmative is said and they take off, Lena startling with a squeal which eventually turn into laughter, in her ear.


	3. Arts & Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor appears with wonderful news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your comments and kudos! I'm really glad you're enjoying this. It's my first time writing for the pair, so I'm hoping to do it justice. Now if only the show would follow suit, huh?

Lena doesn’t consider herself a Grinch. It’s just that with her duty as a CEO of a fortune 500 company, there’s not a lot of wiggle room for getting into the holiday spirit. Her apartment rarely gets decorated besides one measly _Merry Christmas!_ sign or a few string lights draped over the mantle. This year she’s going to change that.

Which is why she is having two of her favorite people over to help.

“Aunt Lena!” a blur of dark hair comes rushing through the door and tackles her in a bone crushing hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Oof!”

“Ruby, slow down! Lena doesn’t need to break a hip with you barreling into her,” Sam smirks over her head at her friend.

“Nice, Sam,” Lena rolls her eyes. “I’m not that old.” She says wrapping her arms around Ruby’s shoulders, then pulls back and points at her sternly, “I’m _not_ old.”

Ruby giggles. “Relax. I know you’re not. It’s still fun when she teases you, though.”

Lena bops her on the nose making it scrunch. “You’re growing up too fast, my dear. Stop it!” She walks over to Sam and lightly punches her in the arm before relaxing into a warm hug. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Oh, me too,” Sam replies, releasing her. She holds up a bottle of whiskey. “I brought the good stuff.”

Lena closes her eyes and swoons. “I love you,” she says, while making grabby hands. Sam hands it over and the two of them make their way into the kitchen, while Ruby heads over to the couch to play on her phone. Lena pulls two glasses from the cupboard and pours them both two fingers worth. Pushing one glass toward Sam she says, “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Sam replies before taking a giant sip.

“So have you told the others about the big move yet?” Lena asks. “Alex will be beyond excited, I’m sure.”

“I haven’t,” Sam contemplates for a moment. “Hey! Maybe we can invite her here and she can help us decorate this sad excuse for an apartment.”

“Excuse me, but this apartment is just fine, thank you very much. Yes, it could use a little sprucing up for the holidays, but it’s sleek. I like it.”

“Honey, it’s bare as fuck and it’s not cheery at all,” Sam observes. “It needs to feel homey. Right now I feel dread. No wonder you’re always drinking.”

“Sam..,” Lena starts.

“I’m sorry, but you know I’m right. I’m actually surprised Kara hasn’t decorated it herself,” Sam muses. “Now _her_ apartment is cheery!”

“I may have pettily destroyed some things in light of recent events,” Lena mutters. She sighs and runs her hands through her hair. “I know what you’re thinking, but everything’s fine now. We’re back on track. I just-I can’t believe the things I did. I’m a terrible person and don’t deserve her or her forgiveness.”

“Oh, Lena,” Sam rounds the counter separating them and cradles her head on her shoulder. “You made a mistake. It’s human. The fact that you’re acknowledging what you did shows me you feel remorse.” She softly rubs circles on Lena’s back. “You can’t beat yourself up over your emotions; they’re out of your control. From what I’ve heard, Kara made some mistakes too. It’s not just you.”

Lena sniffles and steps back. “If only my mother could see me now,” she says with a wet laugh.

“Fuck her!” Sam exclaims. Lena’s eyes widen right before she bursts into laughter. Sam reaches for her hands and squeezes. “Lena, you are a wonderful human being and you have such a big heart. Ruby adores you and knowing Kara like I do, I’m pretty sure she’s in love with you. Anyone with eyes can see it.”

Lena’s cheeks turn a deep red and she tilts her head back to look at the ceiling. “Are we really that obvious?”

“Disgustingly so,” Sam teases. Lena looks back at her. “Now come on, clean up your face and let me text Alex so I can surprise her, and we can finally make this place look like a Christmas card.” Sam snatches Lena’s phone from the counter and carefully shoves her down the hallway.

As soon as Lena is in the bathroom, Sam texts Alex as Lena.

_Lena:_

_Hey, Alex. Are you busy?_

_Alex:_

_Not at the moment. What can I do for you?_

_Lena:_

_I need help with something. Can you come over to my place? I know it’s last minute, but I could really use your help._

_Alex:_

_Sounds ominous…Be there as soon as I can._

Twenty minutes later and there’s a knock on the door.

Lena opens it up to let in Alex and, “Kara?”

“She was with me when I got the text,” Alex says. “Hope that’s okay.” Lena smiles and nods enthusiastically. “So, what’s this thing you need help with?”

Lena ushers them in and out of the foyer. Before they make it into the living room she says, “It’s right in here.” Lena steps to the side and just as they make it, a figure jumps out from behind the couch, startling the three women. Lena knew it was coming and she still got scared anyway, but she won’t admit that to anyone.

“Surprise!” Sam yells.

Kara and Alex’s face light up immediately.

“Sam!” Alex exclaims before giving her a hug. “What are you doing here?” Kara joins in on the cuddly action before she can answer.

She gives them one last squeeze before stepping back. Sam throws her hands up and hollers, “I’m moving back to National City!”

“What?” Kara and Alex screech at once.

“Wow, the acoustics are really good in here, Lena,” Sam laughs.

“Apparently that’s the _only_ good thing about this apartment,” Lena huffs.

“Oh hush,” Sam rolls her eyes, a grin forming on her lips. “Where’d the squirt go?”

Ruby comes out of the bathroom she’s been hiding in, and runs up behind Alex. She puts her hands over her eyes and whisper yells, “Guess who?” Incapable of containing her excitement, Ruby releases her hold and walks in front of her. “Aunt Alex!” she squeals, while wrapping her arms around her shoulder.

“Ruby! It’s so good to see you! Damn, you’re getting tall!” Alex leans side to side with her. Looking over her head at Sam she asks, “What have you been feeding her?”

“Food,” she deadpans.

Ruby lets go and ambles over to Kara.

“Okay, now that all the surprises and pleasantries are over with, it’s time to decorate this dump!” Sam claps her hands.

“Hey!” Lena frowns.

“I’m only kidding,” she says, then conspiratorially whispers at Kara, “Or am I?”

* * *

After Ruby gleefully showed the adults the wonders of making paper snowflakes from scratch, and they decorated Lena’s apartment so it rivaled the many shopping malls sprawled all over the city, the five of them sat down in front of the fireplace for some mulled wine. Ruby of course was left with hot cocoa, but she wasn’t complaining.

“You still need a tree!” Kara shouts, nearly spilling her wine from the excitement.

“No I don’t.”

“Bah humbug,” Sam murmurs.

“Do I really need a tree?” Lena asks. “I mean, it’s just me.” 

Kara scoots closer to her on the couch so her arm rests behind her shoulders. She points at her with her glass and mutters, “You’re right. You don’t need a tree, because I have one and you’re crazy if you think you’re going to be alone on Christmas. You’ll be at my place.”

“Oh? _Someone_ seems sure of herself,” Lena sasses, with a raise of her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Kara nearly chokes on her drink and sputters, “Well…I mean, yeah. Why _wouldn’t_ you be at my place for Christmas? You’re family.” She looks at Lena like she’s crazy. Alex and Sam give each other a knowing look. Ruby takes a video of the whole interaction.

Lena blushes and plays with her sweater. “Is this you formally inviting me?”

“I guess it is,” Kara replies fidgeting with her glasses. She clears her throat and carefully sets her wine down on the coaster placed on the coffee table. Taking Lena’s hands in her own, she looks her in the eyes and says, “Everyone else is going to be there, but you Lena, _you_ are my favorite.”

Alex coughs and clears her throat.

“Besides Alex, but she’s my sister,” she says, turning to glare at the woman in question. She looks back at Lena with the eyes of someone who can’t get enough, “You’re Lena.”


	4. Food & Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving forward! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side-note: The first chapter had snow, and I'm a dummy and never realized National City is in California so they probably wouldn't have snow. Idk if they mentioned it in the show, but I don't really watch for the plot and if they said anything about it, clearly I wasn't paying enough attention. But hey, climate change is a thing, so it could happen (unfortunately). And also, just pretend that Midvale wasn't far for them in the second chapter, because OBVIOUSLY I made it seem like they could get there by driving, and they didn't bring any bags with them...my bad? 
> 
> Anywho, this is a tad later than I would've liked, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

_Kara: We still on for coffee at Noonan’s tomorrow?_

_Lena: Yes. 3pm works for you, right?_

_Kara: Yep! I can’t wait to see you <3_

_Lena: Looking forward to it. I’m excited to see you as well ;)_

“Hello? Have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying?”

Kara looks up from her phone to see Nia waving in front of her face. She looks around and doesn’t see Andrea in the vicinity, so at least she’s okay on that front. “I’m sorry, I was just a little distracted.”

“Clearly,” Nia chuckles. “What’s got you all smiley?”

“Nobody,” Kara replies, but shifts in her seat uncomfortably. “I-I mean, nothing.”

Nia gasps and clasps her hands together with glee. “Ooooh. Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me please!” she pleads. “Wait. Lemme guess…William?”

“No,” Kara gags. She theatrically shudders and says, “No, that was just a momentary lapse in judgement, on my part. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Right there with ya, kid.”

“Um…excuse me, missy. One, _you’re_ the one getting excited about my love life and two, we both know I’m older than you, so what’s with ‘kid’?”

“It slipped out,” Nia rolls her eyes.

Kara hums involuntarily.

“So who is it?”

“Who is what?” Kara asks innocently.

Nia glares at her and groans, “Kara.”

“Nia,” she says with the same exasperated tone.

“Fine. Don’t tell me,” Nia shrugs and flips her hair, and pretends to go back to work. “I don’t wanna know anyway.”

Kara lets out a long-suffering sigh and says, “If you must know, I was talking to Lena.”

“Lena!” Nia squeals. Kara quickly hushes her and she whisper shouts, “Lena!” She claps her hands together then rests her face in the palms of her hands. “Aw, you two are so cute! You guys would make quite the power couple. You’re all cute and chipper and charismatic, and she’s all sharp and spicy and savvy-wow don’t you just love alliteration- I can just picture the headlines now,” she gestures in the air with her hands, “A Luthor and-

“Nia!” Kara cuts her off. “I get it; we’re great. But, we’re not even dating. I haven’t asked her out…yet.”

“Well, in that case, I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thanks, Nia,” Kara smiles and flips open her laptop. “Now, I need to get back to writing this article, or Andrea will try and kill me. Again.”

Nia snickers, “Mood.”

* * *

The next day, as Kara sits at a table in Noonan’s waiting for Lena, she’s beyond nervous. Her palms are sweaty and if the dirty looks thrown her way are anything to go by, her leg bouncing up and down is distracting to other patrons.

She stills her leg and rubs her hands along her pants to get rid of her nervousness. _Are aliens even supposed to sweat like this?_ she asks herself. Kara doesn’t have enough time to think about it because when she looks up, Lena is walking through the door.

She gapes in awe.

Instead of her usual three-piece suit or skirt blouse combo, she’s wearing an old MIT crewneck, ripped jeans, and, “Are those Dr. Martens?” Her hair is down in waves and she’s devoid of any makeup.

As she’s walking toward Kara she looks down at her feet. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know you owned a pair, is all,” Kara shifts in her seat nervously, “I like them. Alex has about five pairs.”

Lena sits down across from her with a loud huff. “They were all I used to wear in grad school, believe it or not.”

“I can imagine,” Kara smiles. “I bet you looked adorable hunched over in your lab coat and big goggles, too.”

“Shh. I have a reputation to uphold,” Lena playfully threatens.

Kara laughs. “Not that I don’t love this look,” she gestures at Lena with her hands while looking her over, “But usually you’re dressed so…”

“Sophisticated?” Kara nods. “Yeah, I needed a break. Ever since Lex, the press has been breathing down my neck. Not to mention the extra death threats my secretary keeps reporting back to me. That’s why I have these to help me hide,” she says, pulling out a pair of blocky sunglasses.

“Lena! If I had known, I wouldn’t have made you come out with me…”

“No, no don’t worry about it. You didn’t make me come, anyway, I _wanted_ to,” Lena reassures her. “In fact, you always seem to make my days brighter. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” She tries to make it sound like she’s confident, but her voice cracks at the edges, and there’s a timidity to at which Kara picks up on.

The waitress comes by to take their order and Kara makes a last second decision.

“Actually, I think we’ll just take two coffees to-go. I’ll have my usual and she’ll have a coffee. Black,” she tells her. Kara practically lives there so the waitress knows her order by heart. She smiles and lets them know it’ll be ready in a minute, and walks back to the bar.

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena asks.

“I just thought I’d make you more comfortable. Maybe we can walk to the park and find a secluded bench or something. Is that alright?”

“Sounds lovely.”

Once their drinks are ready Kara pays for them, much to Lena’s chagrin, but Kara gently hushes her and says, “My treat.”

As they’re walking, Lena pulls out a flask from her back pocket and unscrews the cap. “Let’s make this an Irish coffee,” she mutters, pouring an unhealthy amount into her brew.

Kara chuckles at her friend’s antics and guides them to a bench located beneath a large oak tree. With the nicer weather, the snow has begun to melt, so relaxing outdoors was the right choice. Especially with the sun shining down all around, enveloping them in a cocoon of warmth.

Once they’ve settled down, Kara turns to face Lena with a serious look on her face. “Lena, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…wow, that sounded really daunting, didn’t it? Gosh, I’m so nervous, which I shouldn’t be because it’s just you-not that that’s a bad thing!-but whenever I’m around you I always seem to babble and get real fidgety and nervous. Kinda like I’m doing right now, huh…”

Lena reaches forward and settles her hand on top of Kara’s. “Hey, like you said, it’s just me,” she laughs breathily. “There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

Kara lets out a deep breath before replying, “You’re right. Okay. I was wondering-and you can totally say no, I don’t want to pressure you or anything-but Alex and Kelly and I are going to go see the lights at the Lights Festival next week, and I don’t want to be a third wheel so I was kinda sorta hoping you’d go with me. But like as my date…it’d be a date.”

“Oh.”

“Like I said, it’s completely fine if you say no. Absolutely no pressure,” Kara finishes, exhausted of her own verbal diarrhea.

“So just to be clear: you’re asking me out? On a date? Like a _date_ date.” Lena asks.

Kara hesitantly nods, but with more affirmation says, “Yes.”

Lena squeezes her hand and smiles blithely. “Darling, I thought you’d never ask.” Kara blinks owlishly and questions her with a furrow of her brows. “You’re not exactly subtle. And I’ve been meaning to ask you out myself, actually.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm,” Lena hums. “You were my first friend here, in National City, and while I can count on one hand the number of friends I’ve had, there’s always been something different with you.”

“And that’s a good thing, I hope?”

“I never thought about my other friends as much as I think about you every day,” Lena smiles and retracts her hand and rests it along the back edge of the bench. “I miss you when you’re not around. I constantly worry about you, which probably isn’t healthy, but I can’t help it.”

“Hey! That’s my line!” Kara laughs.

“Promise me something?” Lena asks.

“Of course.”

“I know you’re basically indestructible, besides the obvious green elephant in the room, but now that I know you’re Supergirl…I just-I can’t un-see past news footage of you getting badly hurt, and knowing now that it’s really my best friend Kara is just-be careful,” she sniffles and wipes the few tears that managed to sneak out away from her face. “You’re too important to me.”

Kara lunges forward and wraps her into a tight hug. “I promise,” she whispers behind her ear, softly rubbing her hands along her back. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	5. Lights/Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!!!

“…And remember, absolutely no teasing us or talking about us behind our backs. I _do_ have super hearing which means whatever you two,” Kara points at Alex and her girlfriend, “say, I _will_ hear it, and I _will_ make you pay. I got my eyes on you, Dansen.”

“Oh my god, she’ll never shut up about that,” Alex groans.

Kelly laughs and drapes an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “I think it’s cute. _Dansen._ It’s like dancin’!” she says with a shimmy in her hips.

“Right?” Kara exclaims, while Alex says, “Not you too!”

“Okay, but for realsies, guys. This is our first official date and I want it to go smoothly,” Kara says before plopping a grape in her mouth, accidentally squirting Alex in the face with juice in the process.

“We’ll be on our best behavior, I promise,” Kelly crosses her heart.

Alex wipes the remains of the grape away from her cheek with an exaggerated huff and gives Kara an incredulous look. “Did you just say ‘realsies’? What are you, ten? You need to stop hanging out with Nia.”

“Alex!” Kara snaps her fingers an inch from her eyes. “Focus!”

Her sister holds up her hands in a placating gesture, “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just, you’re getting all flustered about a date. It’s cute.”

Kelly places her hand over Alex’s mouth before she can say anything else, and more importantly, before Kara strangles her. She gives a sheepish smile to Kara while aimlessly pushing Alex toward the door of Kara’s loft, and waves before saying, “Goodbye! We’ll see you later.”

And they’re gone.

Kara lets her head fall onto the counter and sighs contentedly. She has a date tonight.

She has a date tonight with Lena. 

A date with Lena.

_Lena._

She lifts her head and ambles toward the couch and plops down, hair splayed on the cushion behind her. Before she inevitably falls asleep for a nap, she dials a fellow bat friend on her cell. The woman in question picks up on the third ring.

“Kara! What’s going on?” Kate’s shrill voice comes through the other end.

“Hey, Kate. I was just calling you see how you’re doing over there in Gotham. Got any plans for the holidays?”

“Not much, actually. Probably just get some drinks with some friends,” Kate frowns. “Hey, sorry about missing game night. Wish I could’ve been there. Looks like you had fun, though. Alex may have sent me some photos...”

“Oh, did she now?” Kara muses.

“Mhmm. You were looking pretty cozy with little Luthor, it seemed. What’s goin’ on there?”

Kara laughs half-heartedly and rolls her eyes, muttering, “Alex isn’t gonna know what hit her.”

“What was that?”

“…Nothing. Just Alex being her typical self. But um, yeah. I have a date with Lena tonight,” Kara smiles widely. “I just-I can’t believe this is happening.”

Kate can practically hear the heart eyes from across the country. “Really? That’s fantastic, Kara! I’m so happy for you. You deserve a little lady lovin’.”

Kara barks out a loud laugh. “Oh my goodness, Kate. You’re truly one of a kind.”

“I’m glad I could be of assistance.”

“Man. I think I’m in love,” Kara gushes.

“Sorry to disappoint, Kara, but you’re not really my type.”

“Not you, ya dork!” she chuckles and waits a moment before saying, “I think I love her, Kate. Gosh, she’s just so…remarkable. In every sense of the word. I don’t think I’ve ever laid eyes on anyone more beautiful. Her eyes are greener than anything I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been to twelve different planets, nothing beats the way they change color in the light. And sometimes there’s even a hint of gold in there. She’s my sun on a cloudy day. She has the most kindest and gentlest soul, but can cut down any old white man with just one look. Oh, and she’s incredibly smart and such a nerd, but in like a cute way, and I can’t believe I almost lost her…”

“Wow, Kara. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just wrote your vows. Make sure to invite me to your wedding,” Kate teases. She senses a quietness though and swallows thickly. “Kara, take it from somebody who has lots of regrets; don’t squander the present while you’re worrying about the past. You guys made it out the other side, and now I’d say you’re stronger because of it. Tell her how you feel.”

“I want to, but…what if I scare her off?”

“Then she doesn’t know what she’s missing. However, I really don’t think that’s the kind of person she is, if what you just told me is anything to go by. And I’m pretty sure the woman is head over heels in love with you,” Kate sighs. “I would know. I have great gaydar.”

“How would you know? You’ve never even met her!”

“I have photo evidence,” Kate points out.

Kara breathes out a laugh through her nose. “I guess you’re right. But maybe I’ll hold off until at least our second date.”

“Atta girl. Have fun tonight, okay? And don’t do anything I would do!” Kate fake scolds. They say their goodbyes with one last belly-churning laugh and hang up. 

* * *

The two couples make their way downtown that evening. They walk by dozens of store fronts decked out for the holidays, people ice skating in the park, vendors selling hot chocolate, and families going Christmas shopping.

But the lights? The lights are something else altogether.

Every single tree is wrapped in string lights, building facades are covered in any light imaginable-flashing ones included-and there are even lights hanging down from the sky via fishing wire, Lena assumes. The path from main street to the park is lit up by a gigantic light tunnel where Instagram influencers are annoyingly busy taking selfies.

Alex and Kelly are walking ahead of them, the former chatting on about some new tech gear Lena created for her, while the latter listens on intently.

Lena is gazing at the lights all around her. She’s never had the opportunity to see them in all the years she’s lived, and it’s not like growing up did her parents ever take her to see anything like it. Completely in awe, with her head tilted up, she’s unaware of Kara gazing at _her._

And because of that, Kara is able to pick up on the fact that Lena is freezing her ass off. The weather has been uncharacteristically cold as of lately, but even a genius like Lena could forget to bundle up sometimes. Here she was in just a dark, navy pea coat with no hat or mittens.

“You must be freezing,” Kara’s voice stops her, and she turns to see her pull a gold Carharrt beanie from seemingly out of nowhere. “Here,” she says while placing it on Lena’s head, “that should keep you warm.”

“Thank you,” Lena chuckles lightly.

“Oh,” Kara unwraps her own scarf from around her neck and deftly wraps it around Lena’s. She’s so close to her she can feel the slight breath from Kara’s lips. When she finishes, she steps back a bit to look at her handiwork and playfully tugs on the bottom. “There. Picture-perfect. Could you be any cuter?”

Lena huffs. “We talked about this.”

“It was a rhetorical question, Lena,” Kara winks, making Lena blush. Thankfully for her she can just blame it on the cold. They get lost in each other for a while until they hear someone clear their throat from behind them.

“Oh, hey guys. What’s up?” Kara asks.

Alex smirks, knowingly and says, “We’re gonna head over that way,” she points to a spot down the street, “for some hot chocolate. Care to join, are do you wanna keep making doe eyes at each other?”

Kelly elbows her in the stomach.

“You know what? We’ll just go and meet up with you two later, if you want,” Alex grins and drags Kelly away.

“I love Alex, but sometimes I really wanna flick her in the forehead,” Kara groans, putting her face in her hands. Lena snorts, a sound she wouldn’t dare make with anyone else, and pulls Kara’s hands away to hold them. “As fun as that sounds, she’s not wrong.”

Kara lifts her head.

“I can’t get enough of you. You and those deep blue oceans you call eyes.”

“You,” Kara shakes her head, inching it closer, “are such a flirt,” she finishes with teasing laced in her voice.

“I’ve always been a flirt, it just took you this long to realize it,” Lena challenges her with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Lena!” Kara mock gasps with a hand to her chest. “I’m not from this planet. You can’t blame me for not picking up on social cues.”

“Please, you’ve had ages to learn.”

“Fair enough,” Kara giggles. “Okay, so do you want to get some hot chocolate or would you rather walk around some more?”

Lena places a finger to her chin in contemplation. “Hmmmm, I think walking sounds good. As much as I love those other two lovebirds, I just want you all to myself.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kara bows before grabbing Lena’s hand and intertwining their fingers. The make their way to the tunnel of lights, Kara sneaks a photo of Lena when she’s not looking (promising herself to make it her background when she gets home), and at the end of the night, they meet back up with her sister and Kelly.

Only after doing something else first, however. Kara pulls Lena to the side and says, “I have a very important question to ask you.”

Lena questions her with curious eyes.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lena chuckles in response and husks, “Please.”

Slowly they inch forward and finally meet in the middle. It’s hesitant at first, getting used to this new territory, but they find their groove all at once. Hands fall upon Lena’s waist, pulling her closer while Lena encircles her arms around her neck. Kara tastes like the sugar from the doughnut she ate an hour ago, and Lena is like honey with an inkling of mint.

They pull away gasping for breath. 

“Why have we not been doing that the whole time?” Kara shouts. “You know…it was exhausting being your friend for so long and not being able to kiss you.”

“Guess we’re just a couple of idiots,” Lena replies before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to hearing your feedback :D


	6. Carols/Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. Just more fluff. Honest-to-goodness fluff.

Lena was the most relaxed she’s been in a long time. Like a super long time. The last time she’d felt like this was probably back when she first met Kara, and she had invited her to come over for a movie night. Kara convinced her to change into a pair of sweats and a loose shirt, maybe even some fuzzy socks (she won’t admit that one).

They had snuggled up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on their laps and a glass of wine in their hands. Lena’s shoulders were no longer tight. Instead of sitting up straight and tall like her mother engrained in her brain for all those years, she could finally slouch and lean back against the lumpy, yet comfortable, cushion.

So yes, Lena was relaxed and carefree and never wanted to leave the couch she was currently draped out on. She never meant to fall asleep, but she was just too comfortable and it was inevitable. Both of her arms were spread out above her head and a fluffy blanket had been placed over her.

She doesn’t know who long she’s been out, but could faintly hear a soothing voice singing some melody across the room. Opening her eyes, she notices Kara in the kitchen making cocoa and singing a Christmas carol (of course), and she smiles. Kara senses someone watching her, and she turns her head toward the culprit.

“Hey, did I wake you?” she asks while moving to sit on the edge of the couch, careful not to sit on Lena’s stomach.

“No, I was just resting my eyes,” Lena stretches her arms even farther behind her and yawns. She brings her arms down to her sides.

“Liar,” Kara teases. “You were out like a light the minute you laid down.”

“Semantics.”

“Oh, _Rao_ ,” Kara mumbles. 

“What?” Lena asks, bewildered.

“You are just so adorable wrapped up in my blanket, cheeks all rosy, and relaxed,” Kara taps her on the nose. “I love seeing you like this; so soft.”

Lena scoffs. “Did you just boop me on the nose?”

“I did,” Kara smirks proudly. She leans down so her face is mere inches from Lena’s, looks her in the eyes and says, “Is that a problem?”

Lena scrunches her nose and shakes her head before grabbing Kara’s cheeks and pulling her down for a kiss. Kara ends it by plopping down on top of her and burying her face in Lena’s neck, while wrapping her arms around her back. “Mhmm, I’m keeping you forever.”

“Oh really?” Lena chuckles.

“Yep.”

“Well that’s good to hear, because I kinda like you. Like a lot,” Lena says while tracing patterns along Kara’s back.

Kara lifts her head up and shoots her shit-eating grin and says, “I like you too. A _lot_ ,” she emphasizes before peppering kisses all over Lena’s face making her giggle. She finishes off with one lingering kiss to her lips, and quickly stands up with as much grace as a ballerina. She grabs Lena’s hands and pulls her up too. “C’mon, I made us some drinks. You can even add some liquor if you want,” Kara says with a wink.

They walk to the kitchen and retrieve their mugs of warm, chocolatey heaven. “Hey, by the way, what song were you singing earlier?” Lena asks, bringing the ceramic to her lips.

“ _All I Want For Christmas Is You,”_ Kara ducks her head with embarrassment.

“I swear stores play that song nonstop the _second_ Halloween is over. I hear it at least five times a day,” Lena grumbles.

“What’s your go-to Christmas song, then?”

Lena holds up her finger and hooks her phone up to Kara’s Bose speaker, via Bluetooth. She hums to herself while scrolling through her playlists. Once she finds the song she’s looking for she hits play. Tinny music by The Flamingos reverberates from the small box.

Kara rolls her eyes and snickers. “Babe, that’s not a holiday song,” she says with a chocolate mustache.

“While that may be true,” she says, wiping away the mess from Kara’s lip with her thumb, “I just always thought this time of year was extra romantic, you know?” she paces out the words gently. “Bundled up in the cold arm in arm, cozying up by the fire, kissing under the mistletoe…and believe it or not, this song is top on the list of the most romantic songs ever recorded.”

“No it’s not.”

“No, it’s not,” Lena laughs. “But I love everything about this song, and I love everything about you, so…dance with me?” She shyly holds out her hand and Kara doesn’t hesitate to accept. Kara places her right hand on Lena’s hip, while Lena’s goes to Kara’s shoulder and their other two hands are joined at the side.

_Are the stars out tonight (sha bop sha bop)_

_I don’t know if it’s cloudy or bright (sha bop sha bop)_

_I only have eyes for you dear_

_(sha bop sha bop)_

They twirl themselves out of the kitchen and end up in the living room, their eyes not leaving the other’s the whole time. It’s a wonder they managed to not bump into any furniture on the way, what with Kara’s clumsiness and all. Kara, recognizing the song from the beginning, begins to sing along.

“The moon may be high,” Kara serenades her, “but I can’t see a thing in the sky I only have eyes for you.” Lena lets go of her hand and wraps both arms around Kara’s neck, resting her head next to hers. Hands connected against Lena’s lower back, she continues singing to her.

So caught up in the moment, they don’t even realize when the song ends and another one begins. Eventually they pull apart, but hands still resting on each other.

“You were right,” Kara states. “Who knew a cutthroat businesswoman like you could be such a huge romantic?”

“I’m just full of surprises,” Lena surmises.

Kara presses a quick kiss to her nose, which in turn makes it scrunch up in that cute way it does with anything involving Lena. Because Lena’s cute, Kara thinks. No. She _knows_. Kara knows Lena is cute and she tells her every chance she gets, much to Lena’s irritation. Even when Lena’s irritated, she’s cute, which Kara also tells her (they just keep going in circles).

“I can’t believe I can just do that whenever I want, now,” Kara fantasizes.

“Mhmmm, but I’d prefer if it were here,” Lena points to her lips. Kara leans in, not one to back down from a challenge, and kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there, y'all!


	7. Tree/Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but it's Supercorp, so can you really complain?

The annual Danvers Sisters Holiday Party is in full swing. Instead of holding it at Kara’s this year, they decided to celebrate at Alex’s. Which would’ve been completely fine, but Alex being Alex thought it would be funny to place mistletoe above every door or entrance.

Nia and Sam were idly chatting by the fridge, digging into the queso every now and again (the former more so than the latter). Brainy was talking J’onn’s head off about something or other while Alex was regaling tales of her adventures to an attentive Ruby. Kelly and James were making their famous spiked Christmas punch, emphasis on the spiked.

Much to Kara’s delight, Barry and Iris were the first two to show up and they were currently lounging on the couch, Iris laughing about something Kate was describing to her and Barry chewing on a snowman cookie while Sara talked his ear off.

Kara’s whole family was here. Well, not everyone. She was still missing Eliza-she wouldn’t arrive until later-and most importantly, her girlfriend. Lena. Where was she? Must be holed up at the grocery store? Just as she was about to call her, someone knocks on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Kara yells to, no one in particular. She swiftly opens the door and sees just the woman she was dreaming about. “Lena!” she grins, pulling her in and promptly shutting the door behind her.

“Hey,” Lena murmurs while kissing her on the cheek. “I couldn’t decide on red or white so I bought both.”

Kara gives her a look that says _you’re crazy but I love you anyway_ and ushers her into the kitchen. By the time they get there everyone is in the living room mingling. Kara gives them a quick glance before turning back to Lena and asking, “So, are you sure you want to do this?”

Lena sets the bottles of wine on the kitchen island and laces her fingers with Kara’s. She looks her in the eye and says, “Kara, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. And anyway, Alex and Kelly already know and that’s all that really matters, right?”

“Right,” Kara replies by kissing her on the nose, her favorite spot. “I wish we could just keep it to ourselves for a little longer though, ya know?”

“If you’re not ready, we don’t have to…”

“No! No, I want to, but…I guess having you all to myself these past few weeks have been wonderful,” Kara smiles and wraps Lena in a hug, face pressed in dark hair. “You’re wonderful.”

“I know I am,” Lena jokes and feels Kara’s laugh tickle her neck. She places another kiss on her cheek and pulls back, hands resting on Kara’s waist. “Let’s just walk in there and act like we normally do, okay? I’m sure it’ll be fine, and if they can’t tell we’re dating, well then that’s on them.”

“Oh I see, you wanna go about it the fun way, huh?”

“You’re so smart. I knew I liked you for a reason,” Lena smirks. Kara scoffs, but laughs anyway. “Lead the way, missy,” Kara says, playfully patting her on the ass. The two of them meander to where everyone else is, and when they arrive Kara gleefully shouts, “Look who’s here!”

A collective, “Lena!” and “Hey!” are said in unison.

Before they even had a chance to sit down and make themselves comfortable, of course someone had to throw a wrench in their plans. That someone being Alex. “Wait! Stop!”

The couple is clearly confused.

“Look up,” Alex winks and glances above them with just her eyes.

Sure enough, right above them, was a perfectly placed mistletoe. The universe had a funny way of messing with them.

“Well there goes our plan,” Kara whispers out of the corner of her mouth toward Lena. They look at each other for a second, silently communicating with their eyes, and come to a decision. Without preamble, they both lean forward and press a slow, and languid kiss to each other’s lips.

Once they pull apart, they notice how silent everyone is.

Then, because the Danvers sisters are known for causing drama (good or bad), it’s loud.

“Whoop whoop! Yeah, Kara!” Sara yells. “That’s my girl!”

Nia puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles.

“Gross! That’s my baby sister!” Alex groans.

“You’re the one who egged them on!” Nia rolls her eyes, and Lena’s face turns a shade darker.

Sam looks at Lena and mouths, _What?_ with a glimmering smile in her eyes. Lena just blushes even harder and grasps for Kara’s hand, holding it tight.

Kate smiles knowingly at Kara with a wink.

Barry and Iris look at each other in awe, not having realized their friend had it in her. Brainy gives them a thumbs up. J’onn sits back with his arms crossed and a smile adorning his face, just like the father figure he is.

“Yeah, so…not that it’s any of your guys’ business, but,” Kara says while turning to look at the woman by her side, “Lena and I are dating.” At this point, Ruby shoots up from where she’s lying on the floor and barrels into them with a hug. She looks up at them and says, “I love you guys.”

Lena’s eyes begin to swell with tears and she sniffles. “We love you too, Rubes.” She returns the hug and Sam holds her hand over her heart in adoration, all the while making eye contact with Lena. Ruby hugs Kara again and then goes back to the floor to play on her phone, like nothing just happened. Sam just shrugs and says, “Teenagers.”

The room laughs and conversations filter back to whatever they were talking about before.

Kara plops down on the couch next to Sara, and because every other seat was taken, Lena squeezes in between the armrest and Kara, one leg draping over hers. Lena rests a hand on Kara’s thigh and whispers, “Was that okay?”

“More than okay,” Kara nods. “Because now I can do this whenever and wherever I want,” she says before planting a loud kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story, Alex's apartment is larger than the one in the show and she actually has walls separating different rooms.


	8. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad moments in this one just FYI but the fluff outweighs the sadness.

Lena is in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee when she hears the sound she hates most in the universe. She follows the noise out to the balcony and finds Kara hunched over, head bowed in her hands. Not wanting to startle her, she advances as one would when approaching a wild animal. She tentatively reaches out a hand to Kara’s shoulder and kneels beside her.

Kara stiffens at the contact, but immediately relaxes once she realizes who it is. She looks up at Lena with red rimmed eyes and sniffles. Lena rubs her back with one hand and wipes the tears with the other. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Her girlfriend wants to answer, but she just cries harder instead. “Kara, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Please tell me?” she pleads.

Kara swallows thickly and chokes out a sob, “I can’t.”

“Oh, Kara,” she sits next to her and pulls her into her arms, Kara’s head resting below her chin. She feels strong hands grip her shirt tight, while she runs her hand along the blonde’s head and strokes her back. “Shhh, it’s okay. Just let it all out.”

They sit there, holding on to each other for what feels like hours. The sun was only just beginning to rise.

Once the tears had subsided, and Lena’s shirt was soaked, Kara pulls back with a blank stare. “God, Lena I’m so sorry. I ruined your shirt.”

“That’s the least of my worries,” Lena tucks a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “How’re you feeling?”

“Honestly? Pooped,” Kara pouts and rolls her eyes, making Lena chuckle and kiss her forehead. Kara’s eyes flutter and close at the action, and she gives her best close-mouthed smile, eyes crinkling.

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

Kara nods. “I think so.”

“Okay,” Lena gently extracts herself from Kara and lifts them both up off the balcony floor. “I made some coffee earlier. It might be cold now, but I could make you some tea?”

“I think I’ll just have some water. My throat’s pretty dry,” Kara exhales through her nose.

“Coming right up,” Lena leads them into the kitchen where Kara sits down on a barstool and groans. After filling a glass of water, she slides it across to Kara and asks, “What is it?”

“Thanks,” she mutters, accepting and drinking a healthy amount. “I don’t know, I just-ugh. You’re being the perfect host-a perfect _girlfriend_ I might add-and here I am making you a mess,” Kara gestures at Lena’s shirt, “and crying my eyes out like some baby, and you…you didn’t sign up for this.”

Lena leans across the counter and grabs Kara’s hands. “Yes I did,” she states firmly. “I will always be there for you, for everything, and especially the hard stuff. I’m not going anywhere; you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Lena, what did I do to deserve you?”

“You simply existed,” Lena shrugs. “I’m the one who should be asking you that question.” She walks around the counter and goes into the living room, Kara following behind. They settle themselves into a comfortable position on the couch, each of them with one knee angled toward each other up on the cushion, and their hands in their laps.

“So I should probably tell you why I was so upset.”

“There’s no rush, love,” Lena replies.

“Well I guess I’ll start off by saying today is the Winter Solstice, which means it’s the shortest day and the longest night. Um…” Kara runs her hands over her face. “I don’t even know how to explain what I’m trying to say.” Lena just covers her hand with her own and smiles, encouraging her to continue in any way she can.

“On Krypton, we had a similar day where we worshiped our sun god, Rao. It was traditional to sit in prayer and meditation and welcome the return of the sun in the coming months. It’s almost exactly like here, but on earth it’s less about a god and more about the sun in general. I guess I just got extra emotional about it, especially since I recently lost my mom. Again.”

“That’s completely understandable, Kara. No one deserves to go through that once, let alone twice.”

Kara sniffles and wipes her eyes. “My parents were more into science rather than religion, so my mom used to take me to this giant field of wildflowers with a blanket, and we’d just lay on our backs soaking up the warmth from the sun, until nightfall,” the trip down memory lane makes her smile. “She used to joke that I wouldn’t grow if I didn’t get any sun, so she made it her mission to take me there every year. Who knew I’d end up here on a planet where the sun gives me powers and that joke would actually mean something? Did you know Alex used to call me a plant when I didn’t come inside for hours at a time?”

Lena shakes her head. “It _does_ sound like something she would say.”

“Mhmm, I don’t know what I would’ve done without her growing up, though,” Kara sighs. “I’m very fortunate to have her as a sister.”

“I bet she feels the same way about you.”

A comfortable moment of silence lapses until Kara speaks up again.

“Hey, Lena?”

“Hmm?” Lena hums.

“How would you feel about keeping up the tradition with me?” Kara asks. “I know it sounds pretty boring, but you can bring a book if you want?”

Lena smiles that special smile reserved only for Kara. “I think spending the day with you doing absolutely nothing sounds wonderful.”

Kara responds by jumping forward and tackling her with a hug, making them both fall over with Lena on her back. The laughter bubbling up from both women was like music to Lena’s ears. This is something Kara deserved, and Lena was going to do everything in her power to give it to her.

After their quick cuddle on the couch, they pack a blanket, some snacks (mostly for Kara), a couple of water bottles, and make their way to the park nearest Lena’s loft. They spend the entirety of their day soaking up the sun’s rays, and occasionally talking about minor things, like the cute puppy they saw on their way, or what presents they should get for their friends for Christmas. All in all, it was a perfect day.

When the sun begins setting, they head back to Lena’s for dinner. Before they (Lena) start cooking her famous stir fry, though, Kara speaks in a timid voice, “I actually have one more favor to ask of you.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Alex usually does it with me, but since I’m with you I thought maybe you’d be interested… Every solstice we light candles on the altar, a yellow or gold one higher up in the middle representing the sun, and usually we recite a ritual while lighting them, but we don’t have to do that part if you don’t want.”

“Actually, that sounds pretty great. I could deign to forgo electricity for a while, anyway. Us humans use it too much. Which reminds me, I really need to talk to my company about fully switching to solar power…” Lena furrows her brows in deep thought.

Kara laughs and rests her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “I’m glad I could help,” she gives her a quick kiss on her nose, “ya nerd.” Lena sticks out her tongue in retaliation and their night continues.

After the delicious meal Lena cooked is eaten, they light the candles along with the yule logs in the fireplace below, and relax on the fluffy rug, wine glasses in hand. Kara gazes at Lena’s profile, currently bathed in the warm glow from the heat in front of them. This is the moment. It’s now or never. 

“Lena?” the raven-haired woman turns to face her with complete serenity emblazoned in her eyes. “I love you. So much.”

Lena’s eyes glisten with tears and she smiles. “I love you, too.” She places her wine glass on the coffee table behind them, and cups Kara’s cheeks before kissing her soundly on her sweet lips. “More than anything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen...I know next to nothing about Krypton stuff, so I kind of just made it up as I went.


	9. Ugly Sweater/Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues!

“Okay, close your eyes,” Kara motions with a wave of her hands. Lena reluctantly agrees. She feels a whoosh of air and then another, within the span of two seconds. “Open up.”

Lena slowly peels her eyes open and what she sees when she does, immediately sets her on edge. “No.”

“Lena—

“No. I am not wearing that. Especially not to a bar!”

Kara huffs in exasperation. “Okay, first of all, we’re going to a brewery, not a bar. Secondly the event requires people to wear these upon entrance, otherwise we can’t get in.”

“I guess we just can’t get in, then,” Lena tilts her head up, adamant. Kara looks at her with those sad, puppy dog eyes and that pout. No, not the pout! Lena internally groans at the sight knowing she’ll never win. If she wasn’t already the Girl of Steel, the pout would easily be her superpower. “Put it away.”

Kara holds an ugly sweater up close to her face and slowly makes it dance, while creeping closer to her girlfriend. Lena desperately needs to figure out a way to avoid the pout in future instances. Unfortunately, she doesn’t see that happening anytime soon; after all, how could she say no that beautiful face?

“You’re lucky I love you,” Lena concedes and pulls the gaudy creation out of her hands. She throws it on the couch before shedding her grey henley over her head, leaving her in only a black-laced bra and jeans.

“Lena! What’re you doing? My bedroom’s right over there,” Kara gasps. “You’re right in front of the window!”

“Oh, relax babe,” Lena rolls her eyes. “If someone decides to look in here and see me half naked, that’s on them,” she shrugs and grabs the godawful sweater and pulls it on. Doing a 360 spin she asks with hands on her hips, “How do I look?”

The sweater Kara picked out for her is red and white with holiday patterns sewed in horizontal patches all around, while smack dab in the middle is Darth Vader wearing a Santa hat. It reads, ‘I Find Your Lack of Cheer Disturbing’ in the iconic Star Wars font.

Kara throws her hands in the air and shouts, “My girl is adorable!” Lena tries her best at a scowl, but to Kara it just makes her look even more adorable.

“The things I do for you,” Lena shakes her head fondly. “I could write a book.”

“I’ll bet,” Kara chuckles. “Now I get to show you mine.” She rushes to her closet and puts her sweater on at a snail pace, just to mess with Lena a little bit. She dramatically pulls back the curtain separating her bedroom from the living room, like Rita Moreno’s character on One Day at a Time, and gives a scathing smoldering look.

“Well it’s certainly…you,” Lena states with her eyebrows raised. “Oh my god,” realization sets in, “I’m in love with a dork.”

“Woman,” Kara shakes her head and wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her in closer. “You already knew this,” she laughs. Kara is decked out in a blue sweater with fake snow stitched along the arms, patters across the neck and shoulders, while a patch of Santa Claus riding a dinosaur is in the center. Underneath that abomination she’s wearing a button-up shirt, representing an absolute beefcake.

Lena responds by grabbing her by the lapels surging forward with a kiss. She pulls back and whispers in her ear, “I can’t wait to take this off you later tonight.”

“Do you really not like it?” Kara pouts.

Lena backs away and looks at her with hysterical confusion embedded on her face. “Kara that’s not what I,” she starts, then sees the blonde slowly smirk, “Oh, ha ha.” She playfully shoves her. “So what time should we head out?”

“Depends, should we drive there or would you prefer flying?”

“Let’s stick with the wheels tonight, shall we?”

“Well in that case,” Kara checks her watch, “we should probably leave now if we want to beat traffic. Alex and Kelly are planning on arriving at 6:00, it’s already 5:00.”

“Awesome, let me just grab my purse and I’ll text my driver to let him know we’re ready,” Lena walks into the kitchen and types out the message. Her driver responds within the time it takes to find her purse and she hollers at Kara,” He’ll be here in ten minutes!”

“Got it!” Kara yells back.

“What are you doing?”

“Just a sec!” Kara says before squealing, and making a loud raucous.

“What was that?” Lena types out another message, to Alex, relaying their estimated time of arrival.

“Nothing!” Kara replies. A minute later and she reappears donning a Santa hat and a smirk on her face. Lena looks up from her phone and chuckles, “You didn’t.”

“I did,” Kara says, hands behind her back. She cautiously steps forward and superspeeds something on Lena’s head before she notices.

“What,” Lena frowns and reaches up to feel something hard. She pulls it off and sees that it’s a plastic headband with battery operated blinking lightbulbs attached to it. “Are you for real?”

“Deadass.”

Silently cursing Nia and her affinity for teaching Kara new words, she mumbles, “What’s one other embarrassing thing to wear in the grand scheme of things?” with a roll of her eyes she places the holiday headband on top of her head.

“Yay!” Kara bursts forward and squeezes her with a hug.

“Oof! Watch the hair,” Lena teases.

“You know I really love you, right?” Kara pulls back to look her in the eye.

“Why do you think I’m wearing all this?” Lena laughs at the horrified look on Kara’s face. “I’m joking, darling. I know you do. And I love you very much, as well. You and your cute little freckles,” she pokes her cheeks, “Always have, always will.”

Kara kisses her on the corner of her mouth, and then starts brazenly dancing her toward the door while singing, “ _I love you, baby and if it’s quite alright I need you, baby to warm the lonely night I love you, baby!_ ”

Lena just welcomes the goofiness of her girlfriend and sighs contentedly at what her life has come to; ugly sweaters and all.


	10. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets more than she bargained for.

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen _Elf!_ ” Kara exclaims, dumping a bag of microwave popcorn into a bowl. Lena is sitting atop the counter, legs swinging, munching on her own bowl. Tonight, they’re hosting movie night at Kara’s place (like always) and while the two women are waiting for the arrival of their friends, they’re heatedly discussing Christmas movies.

“Okay, but you’ve never seen _A Christmas Story!_ ” Lena huffs, throwing a kernel at Kara’s head, hitting her square in the face and falling to the floor. “I have taste, what’s your excuse?”

“Uh...,” Kara flusters, “Well, I…I wasn’t on earth in the eighties, so there!”

“Well you’ve had plenty of years thereafter to catch up.”

“Fair enough,” Kara agrees, albeit grumpily.

“How ‘bout this? Tomorrow we’ll spend the day watching all the movies neither of us has seen. How does that sound?” Lena asks, wrapping her feet around Kara’s waist and pulling her close. Kara responds by placing both of her hands beside Lena’s thighs.

“But isn’t that technically what we’re doing tonight?”

“Are you really saying no to a full day lounging around with me?” Lena teases.

“Never! Besides, you practically live here now,” Kara smirks. “Guess you just can’t get enough of me, huh?”

Lena hums in disbelief. “Can you blame me? Your apartment is so cozy.”

Kara laughs, trying not to sound offended. “Jokes aside, I would love to spend the day snuggled up with you on the couch.”

Lena strategically places her hands behind Kara’s neck and pulls her forward capturing wanting lips. “You’re my favorite. I don’t think I tell you that enough-mmph…someone’s sure in the mood tonight,” she smiles against her girlfriend’s soft lips. Kara chases her lips with another kiss. Lena stops and rests her forehead on Kara’s. “We should probably stop; they’ll be here soon.”

Sure enough, a knock erupts from the other side of the door.

“Speak of the devil,” Lena kisses Kara one more time and tries to get down from her risky position on the counter, but Kara stops her by attacking her with kisses to the face. “Babe.” Kiss. “Stop,” she laughs. Kiss. “You know your sister and how impatient she gets.” Kiss.

“You guys better not be doing what I think you’re doing!” a voice yells from the outside.

Lena raises her eyebrows in an I-told-you-so way. Kara groans and helps her down before jauntily skipping to the door. She opens it to find a restless Alex and a sheepish Kelly.

“Finally,” Alex barges through past Kara and opens the cupboard for a glass. Lena finds the scotch and hands it over, having known her habits and what she so desires. 

“Sorry about her,” Kelly nods. “She got into a little road rage on the way here.”

Alex scoffs from her place in the kitchen. “Hardly. And that guy deserved it. He cut me off, and he didn’t even signal! Who does that?”

Kara shuts the door and rolls her eyes. She looks at Kelly and smiles, “How are you?” she asks pulling her in for a quick hug. “I’m great! Super busy with work, but now that it’s almost Christmas, I’ve just been enjoying time off with that one,” she acknowledges the red head drinking her weight in alcohol.

“Classy as always,” Kara shakes her head.

“How are things with Lena?”

“Oh you know,” Kara gazes over at her girlfriend trying hard to calm Alex down. “It’s been…ugh. _So_ amazing. I just never thought I’d fall in love with my best friend. Is that weird?”

“Not at all. I think _because_ you were friends first makes your relationship that much stronger. You have a solid foundation; you understand each other in a way other people probably don’t, and you can be yourself with her. Not many people get that opportunity,” Kelly smiles. “There’s nothing better than that.”

“I never thought about it like that before!” she thinks it over a couple times and says, “I don’t have to question things with her; I know her like the back of my hand. Thanks, Kelly,” Kara happily sighs. “I love that Alex has you.”

“Me too. She’s great,” Kelly says, looking over to Alex with adoration in her eyes. However, it quickly turns to frustration and she mutters a quiet _are you fucking kidding me?_ under her breath. Kara frowns and wonders what Kelly was saying, until she moves her line of sight over to her sister and girlfriend in the living room, and throws her head back groaning.

Alex currently has Lena in a headlock, not letting the poor woman go. Kara rushes over to see what pissed off Alex _this_ time. “Alex! Why are you manhandling my girlfriend?”

“Little Luthor here says _Die Hard_ isn’t a Christmas movie!” Alex gawks. “I mean, who says that?”

Funnily enough, Kara kind of agrees with her sister, but she’s not going to admit that. There’s a time and place for things, and this isn’t the time nor the place. Kara simply glares at her sister and crosses her arms. “Let her go.”

“Not until she admits it.”

“Alex!” Kara hisses. “Enough!”

They stare at each other, mentally challenging the other with just a look, until finally Alex releases Lena.

“God, Alex,” Lena rubs at her neck. “Who are you, The Rock?”

Alex smirks and walks back into the kitchen for another glass of scotch, Kelly right behind her chiding her for her behavior.

Kara steps forward and searches Lena’s neck for any marks. She rests easy when she doesn’t see anything serious. “You okay?” Lena nods and groans, falling into Kara’s chest where strong arms envelop her. “I don’t know what got into her.”

“Don’t get in between her and her _Die Hard,_ I guess.”

Kara laughs and kisses the crown of her head. “For a second there I thought I was gonna have to threaten her with my heat vision.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t. That seems too drastic for a pesky little argument.”

“Lena! She was hurting you!”

“She was just messing around,” Lena breathes. “It’s fine. I’m fine. She probably just had a rough day and took it out on me.”

“Still, she didn’t need to act like such a child about it.”

“Kara, I love you, but I’m fine. Really,” Lena kisses her cheek. “We can just pretend like that was her version of giving me the shovel talk,” she laughs.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kara chuckles. Another knock is heard from the front door and Kara moves away to go answer it.

“Sam! You made it!” she says pulling the woman through.

“Of course I did! I heard there was a wrestling match,” she smiles earnestly. Kara whips her head around and glares at Alex, who is stealthily pretending she wasn’t just texting Sam. “She got a little heated with Lena about whether _Die Hard_ was a Christmas movie or not.”

“Pshh. Clearly it’s not,” Sam replies.

“Ha!” Lena yells from her position on the couch. Alex nearly flies off the handle again, but before she can do something she’ll regret, Kelly takes her hand and slowly pulls her to the living room, opposite end from Lena.

Sam sheds her coat by the door while Kara pours her a glass of wine, and politely hands it to her. They both retreat to the living room, joining the others.

Kara snuggles in next to Lena, while Sam sits next to Kelly, carefully avoiding the woman on the other side of her.

“So, what’s the movie for tonight?” Sam asks.

“ _Die Hard_ ,” Alex replies. The room collectively groans.

“Tell you what,” Lena starts, “We can watch it, but only to prove to you that it’s not a Christmas movie, but clearly an action movie with Christmas undertones.”

“What does the winner get?” Alex asks, intrigued.

“There’s no winner!” Kara says.

“If you admit it’s not a Christmas movie, I’ll buy you the fanciest bottle of scotch you want. But if you’re still adamant about your decision, then you have to teach me some self-defense moves, because damn. That hurt,” Lena rubs her neck.

“Solid,” Alex powers on the TV and purchases the movie on RedBox. Kelly nudges her with her shoulder. Alex sighs and looks at Lena somberly and says, “I’m sorry, Lena. That wasn’t cool of me. It was stupid. Will you accept my apology?”

Lena smiles and nods.

“Good. And I know you can probably handle your own, but I’ll teach you self-defense either way, because with the amount of times someone tries to kill you on a monthly basis is insane, and I like you too much to not care.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Lena answers dryly. “How eloquent of you.”

Sam coughs, “Bro, start the movie already.” Alex rolls her eyes and presses play. She puts an arm around Kelly who whispers in her ear, “You’re an idiot, but for some reason I love you.” Alex laughs and holds her tighter.

On the other couch, Kara is leaning back against the arm rest with Lena’s back pressed into her stomach. Her arms are wrapped around Lena in a warm embrace, while Lena fiddles with her fingers. “I was lying the whole time,” Lena whispers, knowing Kara will hear her.

“What?”

“I agree with Alex about _Die Hard_.” Kara gasps, but Lena quickly reaches behind her and places a hand over her mouth. She slowly turns around to face her, and retracts her hand with a smug look on her face. “I just like to see her all flustered. I didn’t know she would try and suffocate me.”

“You…are such a little asshole,” Kara gapes.

Lena shifts so she’s laying on top of her with her chin resting on Kara’s chest. She squeezes her back and goes, “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“Always.”


	11. Santa/Toys

One of the things Kara loved about Lena was her big heart. The world continues to tear her down, but she continues to give and give and give. Never backing down from a challenge. Always helping those in need, and never asking for anything in return. _What’s the point in having all this money, if not to put it to good use?_ Lena had once said.

Every year she donates sums of money to children’s hospitals around the world. 

Which is why this Christmas, she’s decided to do something a little different. Instead of just donating money, she will be personally hand-delivering gifts to every child and family unable to properly celebrate, because of an illness.

Kara offered to fly her to each hospital, to be her own chauffer plus, _Lena! You’d literally be like Santa Claus!_ But Lena politely declined saying it probably wouldn’t be a good thing if a news outlet caught wind of Supergirl flying Lena Luthor around with a bag of gifts thrown over her shoulder, and not to mention the logistics of it. What would people think?

No. Lena is going to as many hospitals as she can, but is staying within city limits. She asked Kara to go with as Supergirl, to cheer the kids up, but Kara said she didn’t want to take away from Lena and all the wonderful things she’s been doing in the Luthor name.

“Kara, I’m not doing this for attention or to feel good about myself. I’m doing it because I want to and because these kids need hope and to feel loved,” she frowns. “I know the last thing they probably want is a present, but I just want them to feel special and put a smile on their face.”

Kara swoons. “And _that_ is one of the things I love most about you; you’re so selfless, Lena.”

“So are you! You don’t need to save kittens from trees or help an old lady with her groceries, but you still do that anyway.”

“I know…but, I just don’t think going to these hospitals with you as Supergirl will be what you think it will. They’ll just see me and assume I did everything. You won’t get any of the credit.”

Lena sighs. “Honey, that’s exactly what I’m saying; I don’t want credit, I just want to help.” She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and buries her face in buckwheat honey hair. “Will you please go with me?”

Kara strokes her hands up and down Lena’s spine while simultaneously swaying her back and forth. It’s not public information-only Kara knows this-but Lena is a sucker for tight hugs and physical contact, especially when she’s upset or mentally and physically exhausted. The swaying part is all Kara; it’s how she shows how much she loves her without having to say the words. It’s like coming home after a long day.

“Of course I’ll go, Lena. How could I ever say no to you?” she asks pulling back, hands resting on her hips. She squeezes them and says, “I just know this is important to you, and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You won’t ruin it, darling. I promise.”

“Okay, but you have to be in every photo with me, or else,” Kara bargains. 

“Or else what?”

“Or else…I’ll withhold kisses!” Kara exclaims, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Oh really?” Lena crosses her arms with a smirk. “I can deal with that. Not sure I can say the same about you, though …”

Kara guffaws. “What? I can survive without kissing you for one night, babe.”

“Oh? I’d like to see you try,” Lena laughs and pokes her on the nose, making it scrunch up. “We leave in two hours, let’s see if you can do it starting…now.” 

“You’re on, Miss Thang,” Kara mock salutes her, and scampers off her to bedroom to get ready for a shower. Lena rolls her eyes and heads to the kitchen to start prepping for dinner.

Later, after they finished their meal, Kara leans back in her chair and stretches. She pats her stomach and hums in delight. “Mmmm. Lena, that was _so_ good. What’d you put in it, crack?”

“Just a smidge,” Lena deadpans.

“You should cook more often.”

“Darling, need I remind you, I’m always the one who cooks?”

“Well,” Kara starts, “You’re an amazing cook; you shouldn’t have shown your hand so early in the relationship if you didn’t wanna be cooking all the time.”

“You could help, you know,” Lena smirks.

Kara clucks her tongue, and says in a mock seriousness, “Eh…I don’t know. It’s not worth the risk, I think.”

Lena tries her best glare, but fails when the end of her lips curl in amusement. “You could be my sous chef? You’d actually have to try to mess something like that up.”

“Deal,” Kara says, standing up with her dishes. She taps Lena on the nose on her way to the kitchen. Lena follows her with her own dish and places it in the sink next to Kara’s, and they start washing and drying.

Lena checks her watch and her eyes widen. “Shit. We should probably get going if we’re gonna make it to every place we had planned.”

Kara drains the sink and flicks the remaining water off her hands, before drying them. “Thanks for dinner, really. Maybe you can teach me some simple meals that aren’t too hard, sometime? So I can treat you like the wonderful girlfriend you are?”

“I’d like that,” Lena smiles back at her.

Kara starts leaning in for a kiss, but remembers at the last moment her mistake, and silently inhales instead. “You smell good.” Lena tilts her head and blinks in amusement, while crossing her arms. “Is that so?” Kara blushes deeply and slowly backs away, adjusting her glasses in the process.

Lena stifles her laugh behind her hand, and then growing soft and deciding to leave the teasing for later, she slides her hands behind her girlfriend’s neck and pulls her close. “I think I’ve tortured you enough,” she whispers against her lips and closes the distance.

The long night of visiting hospitals was a rousing success and Lena actually posed with Kara in as many photos as she could, per people’s request. The highlight of her night was when a boy, around the age of twelve, talked Lena’s ears off about anything science related, and her opinion on space travel. He asked for a photo with only Lena, _not_ Supergirl, and he even asked for her autograph. 

“I can’t believe he didn’t want a photo with me!” Kara exclaims later at Lena’s. “I mean, I’m a superhero for cryin’ out loud!”

“Guess I’m just more of a hero to him than you are, apparently,” Lena theorizes. “No offense.”

Kara scoffs, “You were the one complaining about having your photo taken in the first place! And now you’re all gung-ho about it, and it’s going straight to that pretty little head of yours.”

“Your point?”

“I think you owe me some kisses,” Kara playfully points to the corner of her mouth.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Lena sighs, “You know what, I’m too tired to even pretend to question your logic right now. C’mere,” Lena motions at Kara with grabby hands, and plants one on her. Before they could take it any further, Lena’s head slowly lands on Kara’s shoulder, she nuzzles in and closes her eyes.

“So adorable,” Kara gushes.

Lena mutters a tired, “Shut up,” making Kara’s neck tingle. She gathers her in her arms and lifts her up bridal style. “C’mon,” she kisses the top of her head, “let’s get you to bed.”


	12. Gifts

“So have you found the one?” the woman asks.

Lena stands up from her position on the floor and smiles brightly. “I think so.”

“Great! Follow me and we can get you started on some forms to fill out, and then we can get you on your way.” The two women weave between a crowd people in the shelter, and make their way down the hall to an office. They sit down, and once Lena has signed some papers and gone through all the paperwork, the woman says, “Let’s go meet your new guy, shall we?”

They make it back to where all the dogs are kept, and she finds the guy she’s looking for. The woman, Patricia (per her nametag), opens the cage. “He might be a little shy at first, but he’s a total sweetheart once he gets used to you.”

Lena squats so she’s level with him, and reaches out a hand in a slow manner, careful not to spook him. “Hi there, Bear. I’m here to take you home with me,” she coos. If only her family could see her now. Bear timidly takes a few steps forward, sniffs her hand, and then starts doing what all good dogs do, and licks it.

“I think you made the right choice,” Patricia smiles.

“I think so too.”

About ten minutes later, Lena exits the animal shelter and looks down at her new companion with wonderment across her face. “Kara is gonna love you,” she murmurs and scratches behind his ear.

As she makes it to her car, she opens the back door for Bear, then hops in the driver’s seat. Before she takes off she shoots a quick text to her favorite person, and the whole reason she just adopted a dog.

_Lena: Hey babe, are you at home right now?_

She waits a minute for her to reply, by starting the car. She presses the button for the seat warmer and makes sure the heat reaches into the back. She feels a warm and wet sensation tickle her ear, and laughs. Looking behind her, she finds Bear right up in her face. “You wanna come up here?”

He whines.

“Okay then, c’mon,” she pats the passenger seat and he jumps to the front, settling in to stare out the window. “So well behaved.” Her phone vibrates with a notification.

_Kara: I’m on my way there right now. What’re you up to?_

_Lena: I have a surprise for you. I’m coming over, if that’s alright?_

_Kara: oooo I love surprises! and I especially love you, so please come over <3_

_Lena: K. Be there in a few. Xoxo_

Lena throws her phone in her purse and scratches Bear one more time before putting the gear in drive, and peeling out of the parking lot.

She makes it to Kara’s apartment in record time. If she hadn’t broken so many speeding laws, she’d probably still be stuck on the highway right now. As soon as Lena makes it to Kara’s door, her nerves are wrecked and she doesn’t know why. Kara loves dogs. Kara loves _her._ It’ll be fine.

Kara must’ve heard her heartbeat, because before she could use her spare key, the door is opening and there is her sunshine personified beaming right at her.

Bear is sitting on his haunches to the side out of sight, patiently waiting to meet his new owner.

“Hey you,” Kara breathes.

“Hey,” Lena clears her throat. “Okay, so you know that animal shelter downtown, the one I regularly donate to and volunteer at?” Kara nods. “Well, today I went there to check in on things, see how everyone was doing, and I saw the sweetest little man—

“—You met a tiny person?”

Lena sighs and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Darling, can you please let me finish my story?”

“Right. Sorry,” Kara closes her mouth with a sheepish look.

“As I was saying,” Lena continues, “I saw the sweetest little man-or shall I say dog-that was in need of a forever home, and I melted into a puddle right then and there, and I just couldn’t say no so…Kara, meet Bear,” she steps aside and motions at the door by her side. “He’s a six-year old German Shepard, a little shy at first, but he’ll warm up to you pretty quick…em, surprise!”

Kara gapes at her for a second before glancing at the four-legged canine currently staring at her with big, brown eyes and a tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. He tilts his head at her, as if questioning something, and she almost cries.

She gets down on her knees and reaches out her hand to pet him, and he does exactly what he did with Lena. Kara looks up over her shoulder at Lena, with her mouth wide open in awe.

Lena chuckles and says, “I know it’s a pretty big responsibility, and I understand you’re constantly busy with your Supergirl duties and working at CatCo, so if you don’t feel comfortable with leaving him home alone every day, he can always come with me to work or I can watch him on days you’re unable to. I just thought he’d be good for you, you know? I heard dogs can be really great to have around when you’re feeling low and they make for a great snuggle buddy.”

“Eh, I don’t know” Kara finishes petting him and stands up to face Lena, “Your snuggles are pretty good. In fact, I think they’re the best, so no offense Bear,” she points at him, “But when Lena’s here she’s my first choice. How does that sound?” she asks Lena.

Lena chuckles, “No complaints from me.”

Kara gathers Lena into a warm hug. “I don’t know what to say,” she pulls back with loose hands resting on Lena’s arms. “I love him already,” she glances back down at him and makes a pouty face, like most people do when they see a dog and can’t help but gush at the sight. “Can you read minds or something?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been thinking of getting a dog for a while now, I just never found the right time,” she grabs Lena’s hands and swings their arms back in forth. “How’d you know?”

“You mean besides the fact that you’re constantly pointing out dogs to me when we’re on the street or in the park?”

“Fair point,” Kara laughs. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it often,” Lena smirks. She presses a kiss to Kara’s lips and says, “I love you too.” Their moment is interrupted when they hear a loud whine below them, and a wet nose touches Kara’s bare toes.

“Should we go buy someone some food and toys?” Kara asks Bear. “Huh?” she pats him on the head and looks at Lena. “Sound good?”

“Yeah, my car probably needs to move anyway before I get a ticket. Let’s go.”

Kara hurriedly puts a pair of socks and shoes on, grabs her wallet, Lena’s hand, and shuts the door behind them. With Bear in tow beside Kara, the three of them head out looking like a family Lena never thought she’d have.

* * *

The next day, when Alex comes over with Kelly to open presents, they’re greeted at the door by a large dog jumping on them, paws on shoulders. Alex barely has time to react before he’s already down and trotting over to his bed and curling up.

“Alex!” Kara pipes up from the couch. “Kelly! You guys are here early!”

“Yeah, we thought we’d be at her parents’ longer, but here we are!” Alex exclaims. “Want to explain to me why there’s a dog in your apartment?”

Kara shoots up from the couch and gives her and Kelly a hug. “His name’s Bear.”

“Okay, that doesn’t answer my question.” Kelly elbows her in the side, making her shrug with a ‘what?’ look.

“Lena found him at the animal shelter looking for a home, so she adopted him for me, as a gift,” she points a finger at Alex before she can interrupt, “And I know what you’re gonna say, but I can take care of him just fine. Plus, Lena will help out too, especially since we’re basically living together anyway.”

“You’re what now?” Alex muses.

“No, I just mean we’re rarely separate from each other. She’s always here or I’m always at her place. I can’t even remember the last time I slept alone, come to think of it…the point is, I have a dog now. Lena and I have a dog now, and we’re happy.”

Kelly grins while Alex playfully punches Kara in the shoulder before pulling her in for a hug, rubbing her back as she does. “I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara whispers.

“What’d I miss?” Lena walks out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair, and stands behind them. Alex let’s go of Kara and puts her arms around Lena, surprising both her and Kara. “Woah, what’s goin’ on?”

Alex pulls back with tears in her eyes and places her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “You make my sister so happy, and I guess I’m just glad that _you’re_ that person for her. I know we didn’t exactly get along right off the bat, but you’re a good egg, Luthor. A _really_ good one,” she emphasizes.

“Aww, did someone get into the wine before she came?” Kara sidles up beside them. Alex wipes her eyes and punches her sister. “Shut up. You know I have a soft side.” Kelly steps over and gathers all three women in for a gigantic hug, and Lena mentally captures this moment in her mind, never to be forgotten.

Later, when they’re opening presents, Kara reaches over for a bow discarded on the floor, and places it on Lena’s head, punctuating it with a tiny pat. “You may have given me Bear this year, but _you_ are my favorite gift by far.”

Lena takes the bow off her head and puts it on Kara’s cheek, smiling. “You’re such a cheeseball.”

“But I’m your cheeseball.” The bow falls off Kara’s face and Lena runs her fingers along Kara’s jaw, “Yes you are.” She kisses her once on the cheek and then twice on the lips.

Kara pulls her close so her head is resting against her chest and their arms are wrapped around each other. “I never knew I could love a person this much,” she squeezes her.

“Well don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Lena sighs. “I’m yours forever, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This fandom truly is the best and I had a fun time writing for it. Head over to my tumblr if you wanna yell at me or hit me with ideas/prompts. It's [frenchpuppycormier.](https://frenchpuppycormier.tumblr.com/)


End file.
